Basil vs detective chimp
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!! Fight ENGLAND 12:am detective chimp is seen swinging from the poles just then basil then appears but detective chimp nearly steps on watson basil grows rather miffed at this and throws a mousetrap at him it snaps on his leg and he screams like the monkey he is detective chimp takes it off then cools his leg down they both angrily look at each other and decide it's time for a good old fashion battle of fisticuffs IT'S A DETECTIVE BRAWL IN LONDON! FIGHT! detective chimp kicks basil into the air then starts climbing at him but basil then punches detective chimp in the face sending him on his back detective chimp get's up then grabs basil and throws him 40 basil lands on his feet then hits detective chimp with a mug and it knocks him out making him see stars but he shake it off and is back on the defensive as he grabs basil's tail and smashes him around and spins him then throws him into the london bell detective chimp laughs like a monkey but the bell falls on him and basil rings it he pulls it up revealing detective chimp shaking from it detective chimp snaps out of it then hits basil with a drump baton basil is getting smashed but basil then bites the chimp in the foot 15 he screams in pain and tries to flick basil off but he is still staying on detective chimp then bashes him on a wooden wall then he just pulls him off detective chimp then tries to stomp on him but he is too fast 12 basil then lights a match and gives detective chimp a hotfoot he leaps into the air screaming basil then pulls out a banana peel and detective chimp slips on it as he ends up in a food cart and tomatoes fall on his head basil laughs at this making detective chimp blow steam out of his ears in anger he attacks hard 8 stomping on basil as hard as he can basil starts getting roughed up but then watson then hit's detective chimp on the foot with a mallet making him scream in pain basil then drop an anvil on his head making it flat he shakes it off but basil then uses some boxing gloves and stars attacking detective chimp with them left and right left hook right hook uppercut to the jaw punch to the gut punch to the face bam! bam! 3 detective chimp is taking a beating as basil attacks him as comic effects appear with each attack basil then spins the chimp around bu his feet and throws him into a wall where he hands him a bomb which explodes KO! detective chimp is all black and crispy and knocked out basil then puts on his hat and both he and watson shake hands then walk off Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...BASIL!